Souls Song
by Phanny6
Summary: When Soul first discovers that he has feelings for Maka he denys them but soon he will have to face his feelings for better or for worse. Rated M for language no lemony but their is romance and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Soul sat there waiting for Maka in the Deathbucks. She said there was something important she wanted to tell him. When Maka came in she was holding hands with Hiro. That was a devastating blow to him but he wasn't sure why. It just made him angry and I just made him angrier that he was confused. When Maka and Hiro sat down they were still holding hands. Maka looked at Hiro and then at me.

"What's up Maka, I have rehearsal"

"Do you want to tell him?" Maka then asked Hiro.

"Ok… Me and Maka are…. How should I put this… a couple now."

For some reason Soul just wanted to jump across the table and take his muscular pianists fingers and wrap them around Hiro's skinny little throat. But Soul played nice…For now.

"That's what you wanted to tell me that was just so important it couldn't wait until rehearsal was over…So uncool Maka."

"Sorry I was just excited, if you want we can give you a lift to Kidd's Garage."

"No its fine I have my bike."

"Well don't come home to late."

"I'll try but you know how long our rehearsals can go on, with Black Star making everything a drum solo, It can be hard."

"I bet well see you later."

"Bye"

…

When Soul arrived at Kidd's garage it was already a quarter to 8:00. Soul could hear Black Star whaling away at the drum set and Kidd trying to get him to stop. He walked up to the door he was greeted by Liz. He saw Patty building Legos™ in the living room. Liz asked him if he wanted anything to drink but he said no. When he walked in he saw the look of gratitude of Kidd's face as he was still trying to stop Black Star from his loud drumming. When Black Star saw Soul he immediately stopped and yelled his name. He ran over and started asking questions like a maniac.

"SOUL! WHERE WERE YOU?! WHAT WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN WATCHING BLACK STARS BIG PEFORMANCE?!"

"It was noting worth my time."

"What happened Soul" Kidd asked curiously.

"Maka just wanted to introduce me to her new boyfriend. I'm not sure why but it just made me so mad when I saw Maka holding his hand."

"Maybe it's because you love her."

"I don't love her Kidd and stop insisting it. Face it your little SoMa romance will never happen now can we just practice and stop talking about this."

…

By now it was midnight and Soul just wanted to go home so bad and go to bed. Soul said goodbye to all his friends and walked out the door. He started his motorcycle and rode off into the night. Soul just couldn't help but nod off a little it was midnight. So Soul closed his eyes just for a second when the next thing he knew he was in an ambulance.

…

The next morning Soul awaked to find Maka in the bed front hugging Hiro. Soul just wanted to kill the guy but he didn't. He tried to get up but something in his chest stung and he then winced in pain. Just so happening to catch Maka's attention. Maka immediately jumped to his side.

"Soul, are you ok. I told you not to stay out so late but what did you do you didn't listen to me."

"I'm fine Maka and I don't need you badgering about it just tell me what happened."

"You seriously don't remember."

"Yeah and if you don't mind I'm talking to you not him."

Hiro left the room to leave them to talk in private.

"Did you really have to do that Soul we just started dating."

"Yeah I did that guy gives me goosebumps, it's like he's just asking for an ass whipping."

"Soul don't say that he's really a nice guy you should get to know him sometime."

"Yeah Yeah whatever, can you just tell me what happened so I can get out of here."

"Ok… Soul do you remember what time you left Kidd's house last night?"

"Actually no I don't. I don't remember anything from last night except me leaving Deathbucks."

"Soul, Kidd said you left at midnight. You crashed at 12:30 the guy who hit you said that you were gutted like a fish. He called you in and asked me to ask you if you wouldn't press charges."

"Don't worry I'm way too cool to press charges on him. But really I crashed."

"Yeah they wanted me to ask you some questions about last night and see if you needed a MRI."

"Hey I don't need any MR whatever I'm in perfect health."

Just then Soul stood up to fast for even Maka to stop and… He reopened his stitches. Next thing he knows he's gushing on the floor while nurses and doctors came rushing in to reoperate on him.

…

Soul wakes up in a hospital bed again with Maka standing over him but she was crying this time and Hiro wasn't here. Then he realized that she was holding his hand. He didn't know what was happening but he just wanted to jump up and kiss her right then and there. But he didn't. He didn't do anything she just continued to sob and sob until Soul got up enough courage and energy to rub his thumb over her knuckles. She instantly stopped crying and put up a fake smile but she knew that Soul could she right though her big red rimmed emerald eyes.

"Maka… Why are you crying?" Soul said still rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's nothing Soul just forget about it."

"Maka please tell me."

"You're going to think that it's a dumb reason"

"Maka I can't promise you anything."

Maka laughed at that last part.

"Ok… when you were on the floor earlier… bleeding… I thought I was going to lose you and I didn't know what to do without you Soul…You're… You're my best friend."

"Your my best friend to Maka and don't worry I'm too cool to die."

Maka didn't want to admit it but she was going to say that she loves him but she didn't want to make

…

**~TIME SKIP~ Two Months Later~**

Soul just got out of the shower when he looked at his scar across his chest. He put his hand on it and remembered all the pain it had caused him. When there was a knock on the door. He quickly pulled up his sweat pants and opened the door. Maka was standing there in tears. Soul suddenly dropped everything and went over to Maka.

"What's up Maka?"

"Hiro…. He.. He-"

"He did what Maka I swear ill kill him."

"He cheated on me with Kim."

"WHAT GIVE ME THIS GUYS ADDRESS!"

"No Soul."

"Maka just let me kill this guy for you or at least let me beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Soul I don't need him dead. I need my roommate I.. I.. I need my Best Friend."

Soul's heart dropped when he herd those words but he didn't know why. So again he just ignored it.

"Of course Maka."

Then he realized that first he was holding her second that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He noticed as Maka's eyes went to his very well sculpted chest.

"Soul can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Maka."

"Does it still hurt? Your scar I mean."

"Yea sometimes, it feels like im being gutted again but the pain goes away eventually."

"Im sorry that you were every hurt that badly."

"It's fine Maka. It's not like it was your fault or anything."

"I know but I just feel so sorry that you got hurt."

"Again it wasn't anyone's fault but my own. I remembered a little from that night and I was the one who closed my eyes, I... I started drifting and then waking up in the ambulance. I remember the dream I had when I fell back asleep for the second time, I remember almost all of that night. That dark and fateful night."

"What was your dream?"

Soul didn't want to say but he didn't want to say no to Maka about this so he thought of a little white lie that wouldn't go anywhere.

"I was sitting on the couch and I was eating chips and that was it nothing else."

"Soul, I know you're lying because you get this look in your eyes when you do. Now tell me the real dream."

"Maka it really doesn't matter about it. It's just nothing important to share."

"Soul… Ok you win I won't bother you about it anymore ok."

"Thanks Maka"

Soul then retreated to his room. He flopped on the bed and thought about the dream he had.

"_Do you love her Soul?" said the Little Demon._

"_I don't know."_

"_Let's find out if you do or not."_

_Just the demon pulled a rope which dropped to open a glass case. In that case was Maka she was unconscious and the case was flooding with water. Soul ran to the case and saved her._

"_Soul…"_

"_Maka are you ok-"_

_Just then Maka pulled into Soul's lips. She kissed him passionately until she pulled away. Soul just touched his lips and stared into her emerald eyes which stared back passionately._

"_Maka…"_

"_Now im the one doing the saving."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Just then Maka pushed him out of the way. Maka was crushed by a grand piano which fell from the ceiling._

"_MAKA!"_

"_It's too late to save her she's already dead."_

That was the dream. Soul realized that he maybe just maybe had feelings for Maka but even if he did he can never show them because what if Maka didn't feel the same way that could be awkward. So Soul decided to just leave them behind.

…

The next morning Soul awoke to the smell of breakfast. He quickly ran out the door not even bothering to get rid of his bed head. When Soul looked in the kitchen he saw Maka cooking bacon on the oven. Soul secretly thought to his self that Maka looked really cute in that apron. But once Soul realized what he was thinking he shook his head to get those thoughts out of this head. Maka turned around when she heard him.

"Good morning Soul."

"Yea good morning."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just didn't sleep well last night."

The truth is that Soul only got like 2 hours of sleep last night because he kept thinking about his dream.

"Well there's nothing a good breakfast can't fix."

"Yeah, let's hope."

…

Soul just got to Kidd's house when his phone vibrated. He opened it to find that it was a text from Black Star.  
"_Hey come down to the warehouse_ (the warehouse is a really popular club in Death City)_ instead of going to Kidd's place. We got a gig here. YAHOO!"_

"_On my way."_

Soul was blown away that we could even get a gig like that with all the bands problems. But he didn't doubt that they had a lot of potential. So he decided to text Maka and tell her to come.

…

Soul arrived at the Warehouse and he saw Kidd and Black Star talking to Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka. The gang was all here. Soul walked over to them and joined in. 15 minutes later Kidd, Black Star and Soul all walked back stage as their set* was in 5 minutes.

"Soul, is something wrong?" Kidd suddenly asked.  
"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You just seem distant."

"Yea I'm sure."

"Well okay then."

They all walked on stage for the set.

Kidd went over to the mic and the music started.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage_

_And I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls_

_In the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake_

_And I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

_[Chorus]_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

_Cause if I let him out_

_He'll tear me up_

_And break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark_

_It's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me_

_It wants my soul,_

_It wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream_

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Or maybe it's inside of me_

_Stop this monster!_

_[Chorus]_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I'm gonna lose control_

_Here's something radical_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster [x4]_

When the song ended and the crowd was wanting an encore but they denied it. Soul walked over to his bike and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

When Soul arrived home he was beat, all he wanted to do was fall flat on his face and fall asleep when he walked in. But the sight when he walked in was a horrible sight. A terrible blow on his fragile ego. What he saw was Hiro and Maka making out on the couch. He stood there and stared a moment but he quickly turned around and walked out the door. Maka looked right and he walked away. But Maka just shrugged it off and continued to kiss Hiro. Soul was angry but he still didn't know why. Soul got on his bike and sped off. He didn't care that he was tired anymore he was going off adrenaline. His blood was pumping and he felt sick after seeing that horrible sight. He didn't know where he was going but he wasn't going back to that place.

…

The next morning Maka woke up and she was worried, Soul still hasn't come home yet. Hiro went home shortly after Soul ran out. But she knew that Soul will come home soon because he forgot everything except his bike. So she wasn't too worried cause she knew Soul and she… she loved him. But she never got the courage to tell him because she never thought of Soul loving her back so she decided to move on but it wasn't as easy as she thought. First she lived with the guy, second they are friends, and third how do you get over Soul. Have you thought of it? Trying to forget this muscular, tall, friendly with a side of danger, albino it's impossible. But she knew that but she keeps trying to forget. Trying to forget how much she loved him. But with Hiro and her getting back together it was getting easier.

…

Soul stayed the night at Kidd's manor. Kidd woke up early and made breakfast. Soul awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He quickly got rid of his bed head because he knows how much that would upset his OCD friend. He walked down stairs and took a seat at the table.

"Good morning Soul."

"Yea good morning, hey thanks again for letting me stay the night I really appreciate it."

"It's fine I always like company. But why did you need to sleep here why didn't you go home?"

"I did but when I walked in I saw Maka and Hiro making out on the couch. It wasn't cool so I left but I was really angry and I still don't know why."

"Soul you need to come to the realization that you do love her everyone but you sees it. Except for Maka but im pretty sure she loves you too."

"Kidd I don't know if I love her or not. That's why I decided that im leaving for a couple months. I need to get things straight. I need… I need to know if I love her or not."

"Soul, I respect that I think you're doing the right thing here. So where are you going?"

"Im going to New York. Im also going to see if there are any good managers there. Im going to try to further our career because I know we have potential."

"Well okay but what do you want me to tell the gang?"

"Tell them I have left for a little while don't give out my location unless they beat it out of you which I think that they won't go that far but they're not the most predictable people in the world."

"Okay, goodbye Soul."

"Bye."

…

Kidd called the gang to meet at his house after Soul left. He had to tell everyone right away. If he didn't they would start asking questions and questions lead to answers so it's in everyone's best interest if he just told them now. When everyone arrived he grabbed some snacks and sodas and went into the living room. He handed all them out carefully to be sure that the sodas wouldn't shake too much.

"What's the matter Kidd, Why did you call us here?" Liz asked with a puzzled face.

"Well it's important that's for sure."

"Kidd. Just tell us." Maka said in a stern voice.

"Well… Has Soul called any of you?"

"No he hasn't-"

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH SOUL. WHY DIDN'T HE COME TO THE GREAT BLACK STAR?!"

"Wait there's something wrong with Soul?" Tsubaki asked gently.

"No there's nothing wrong with him it's just… He's not going to be around for a couple months."

"WHAT?!" They all said at the same time.

"Kidd explain now." Liz said in her strong voice.

"Well… after resent events Soul just needed to go away for a little while he said that he needed to think. I already said too much."

"What resent events?"

"Ones that don't concern any of you."

After that everyone got of the topic because the risk of finding out something that Soul wanted to keep a secret was too great. A couple hours later everyone was going home but Kidd pulled Maka away from the group.

"Kidd what is it. Hiro's going to be here any minute to pick me up."

"Do you remember when I said Things that don't concern any of you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was lying it does concern you."

"What? Why does it concern me?"

"I can't answer your questions. Again I already said too much, here." Just then Kidd handed her a note. "Read it and go to the location at the time it says, don't be late."

Hiro pulled up and Kidd shooed her off.

…

When Souls plane landed in New York Soul just couldn't believe how many people and things there was. His mind was blown and all that was left now was to call a taxi to take him to his room he made reservations for the night before. He called a taxi and before you knew it he was at his luxury penthouse which he payed for via credit card that his parents gave him when he left the house. When he got to his floor he got off the elevator and entered his own room. It was huge, again so many things and what a beautiful view of the city. Soul went and explored the penthouse there was a master bedroom, guest bedroom, kitchen, living room everything was typical except for the music room. In the music room there was a grand piano, the walls were draped with a deep red curtain, the floors were a checker board pattern but the white was red like the walls. It reminded Soul a lot of himself. Of what laid deep in his soul. All his memories of when he was a child came flashing back. All the pain of everything that has happened, all the times that he was let down, everything came back 10 times as bad. He felt a tear form in his eye but he blinked it away not wanting to cry.

…

It was 8:00pm and Maka was in Deathbucks waiting for Kidd to come. He was exactly on time.

"Now will you tell me what's going on."

"As a friend… would you tell me if you were in love with Soul?"

"Is it really important Kidd?"

"Yes very important."

"Well then… yes I would tell you."

"Well… Are you?"

"Maybe I don't know it's just we've become so close and now im dating Hiro-"

"Maka do you want to know why Soul left."

"Yes I do… Well I think I do."

"Make up your mind."

"Ok yes I want to know."

"He left because of what he saw last night. When he entered the apartment he saw… you and Hiro… Making out on the couch. That's why he left."

"He left because I was kissing my boyfriend."

"Well maybe it's because of what Hiro did to you that made him leave but I don't really know anything else."

"What Hiro did to me?"

"Yea when he cheated on you maybe he just didn't want to see it again. Maybe he wasn't protecting himself he was protecting you and the things you love. Cause when he got to my house last night he looked like he was going to kill everyone who made eye contact with him."

"But I don't love Hiro. He says it all the time but I never said it once because I don't want to lie. But I know for a fact that I don't love him."

"Then why are you still dating him?"

Maka didn't know how to respond to this question should she say it's because she wants to forget how much she loves Soul.

"I don't know-"

"Well I do."

"What?!"

"Yea I know and I know you know. So do you want me to tell you or do you want to tell me."

"How do you know?"

"Maka I know a lot of things if you haven't noticed im very observant because of my OCD problem. So it didn't take much for me to find out."

"Well ok if you know why I don't break up with him then tell me."

"You don't want to break up with him because you want to forget about Soul. I mean how much you love him."

Maka's jaw dropped.

"How did you know, is it that noticeable?"

"No it took me forever to find that out. But im persistent."

"Well okay don't tell anyone ok."

"Okay."

…

It was 10:30 pm Souls time and he was busy thinking about Maka. Questions flew threw his head. Do I love her, how would I know if I did, is this real or fantasy, if I do love her what do I do about it?

Soul walked into the piano room and started playing. He found a tune and liked it all of sudden he started singing to get out his emotions.

_I caught a chill and it's still frozen on my skin_

_I think about why I'm alone by myself no one else to explain_

_How far do I go no one knows_

_If the end is so much better why don't we just live forever?_

_Don't tell me I'm the last one in line_

_Don't tell me I'm too late this time_

_I don't wanna live to waste another day_

_Underneath the shadow of mistakes I've made_

_'Cuz I feel like I'm breaking inside_

_I, I, I, I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all_

_'Cuz maybe there's a part of me that hit the wall_

_Leaving pieces of me behind_

_And I feel like I'm breaking inside_

_Out here nothing's clear_

_Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited_

_Disappear into the fear_

_You know there ain't no coming back when you're still carrying the past_

_You can't erase, separate_

_Cigarette in my hand, hope you all understand_

_I won't be the last one in line_

_I finally figured out what's mine_

_I don't wanna live to waste another day_

_Underneath the shadow of mistakes I've made_

_'Cuz I feel like I'm breaking inside_

_I, I, I, I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all_

_'Cuz maybe there's a part of me that hit the wall_

_Leaving pieces of me behind, leaving pieces of me behind_

_And I feel like I'm breaking inside~_

_I won't be the last one in line_

_I finally figured out what's mine_

_I don't wanna live to waste another day_

_Underneath the shadow of mistakes I've made_

_'Cuz I feel like I'm breaking inside_

_I, I, I, I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all_

_'Cuz maybe there's a part of me that hit the wall_

_Leaving pieces of me behind, leaving pieces of me behind_

_And I feel like I'm breaking inside~_

_And I feel like I'm breaking_

_And I feel like I'm breaking inside_

Soul got all of emotions out but he still didn't answer any of his questions maybe just maybe he did love her.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul awoke to a knocking on his door when he opened it he saw that the mail has arrived. It was just bills and more bills until he saw one particular letter he noticed that it was from Maka. He quickly opened it and started reading.

_Dear Soul,_

_ I beat the address and location out of Kidd so I can keep contact with you. Don't worry he's not hurt too badly. But im taking the time to write this letter so you better write back or ill Maka Chop you into next year. I wanted to know if you're alright like really. I need to know. I need you to be honesty. If you answer this question honesty I will answer your question honesty. So please write me back._

_Sincerely,  
Maka Albarn_

Soul didn't know if he was alright or not but he started writing Maka back. All of the sudden the words spilled across the page as if he could tell her anything.

_Dear Maka,_

_ I really don't know if im alright or not. I just need some time to get a hold of this. I don't know much of anything that's going on anymore. I feel like im getting separated from life and there's nothing to hold me down anymore. So there I answered your question time for you to answer mine. Why did you get back together with Hiro? After all what he did to you, after all the pain he's caused you, you still decide to stick with him. Why? Remember be completely honest im not judging or making fun of you. That would be totally uncool._

_Sincerely,  
Soul "Eater" Evans_

It's right then and there when Soul realizes that he not only has feelings for Maka but that he actually loved her.

**THE NEXT DAY**

…

Maka walked up to her mailbox and noticed one lonely letter. She picked it up and went back into her apartment. She smelled the letter it smelt like Soul the one and only essence that he had. She opened it and after she read it she knew what she had to do.

_Dear Soul,_

_ To answer your question, the reason I stick with him is not because I love him. It's because of something else entirely. It's because I…I… I love you Soul. That's why I do everything it's all because of how much I love… well… you Soul. This may seem harsh but I stay with him because im trying to forget how much I love you but nothing seems to work. You really made your way into my heart and it looks like you're staying. No matter how much I try I still love you with all my heart. But im breaking up with Hiro because he's a horn dog and I think he's just like my father. Okay I actually don't have any questions for you so please write me back and don't hate me._

_Love,_

_Maka Albarn_

…

Soul was in bed trying to go to sleep but he couldn't he just wanted to know why she stayed with him. But soon Soul fell asleep.

When Soul woke up he jumped out of bed and raced to the door where a letter was there. He quickly read it and he slowed down taking it all in slowly. Soul thought to himself _'She does love me back but she tried to forget him. That's in the past let's just focus on the future.' _ He quickly started writing her back. Letting his feelings flow onto the page.

_Dear Maka,_

_ You love me? That's… Great because I love you to and I don't care that you tried to forget it I still love you no matter what happens for better or for worse. I will always love you. Okay here's my question. Do you want to be my …girlfriend?_

_Full of Love,  
Soul "Eater" Evans_

…

Maka called Hiro to break up with him. She could notice that he was …busy with something like Kim. But she acted like she didn't notice. So she just laid it flat and said," Im breaking up with you so don't talk to me and you're just like my father a lying piece of shit and all your good for is cheating so goodbye." Then Maka went into her room and fell asleep.

The next morning Maka jumped out of bed and got the mail. She read it and she was so happy that she just couldn't stop blushing so she decided to surprise Soul and go to his apartment and say yes to becoming his girlfriend there. So she immediately started packing and she bought a plane ticket for the next day but first she called Kidd.

"Hello."

"Hey Kidd im going to New York to visit Soul don't tell anyone especially Soul it's going to be a surprise."

"Okay what do I say to the gang?"

"Tell them I went to visit my mom."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

**TWO DAYS LATER**

…

Soul was waiting impatiently for his letter to arrive but it never did. Soul was starting to think that she didn't want to become his girlfriend . So he walked into the music room and he made sure no one was there because he doesn't like singing in front of people for some odd reason. He started playing a song on the piano and he sang along to it.

_Give me any reason to believe_

_'Cause I swear I'm done here_

_'Cause I've seen a bigger picture_

_And I'm looking for some answers_

Maka arrived at Souls place and opened the door she herd him singing and his voice was too beautiful to stop so she decide to let him finish before making her presence known.

_Tell me that it's worth it_

_'Cause I'm doing all I can to fight it_

_And I've never been this scared_

_And my moment's finally here_

_Time's racing (Please slow down)_

_I got to find my way out_

_I'm hopeless (But hoping)_

_My lungs won't fail me now_

_'Cause I'm still breathing_

_It's hard to be a man_

_But I'm doing all I can_

_I'm ready to give this all I have_

_I'm ready to be amazed_

_'Cause I'm standing here alone_

_Trying to make this life my own_

_And nothing will keep this heart from beating_

_I'm still breathing_

_Promise me some dignity_

_If I were to stand and die here_

_'Cause my heart is somewhere else_

_It's a pain I've never felt_

_Time's racing (Please slow down)_

_I got to find my way out_

_I'm hopeless (But hoping)_

_My lungs won't fail me now_

_'Cause I'm still breathing_

_It's hard to be a man_

_But I'm doing all I can_

_I'm ready to give this all I have_

_I'm ready to be amazed_

_'Cause I'm standing here alone_

_Trying to make this life my own_

_And nothing will keep this heart from beating_

_I'm still breathing_

_Where do we all find love?_

_Where do we all find love?_

_It's hard to be a man_

_But I'm doing all I can_

_I'm ready to give this all I have_

_I'm ready to be amazed (I'm still breathing)_

_'Cause I'm standing here alone_

_Trying to make this life my own (I'm still breathing)_

_And nothing will keep this heart from beating_

_I'm still breathing_

When Soul finished he herd clapping and turned around to see Maka standing there with tears filling in her eyes. Soul quickly jumped up a blushed.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Soul, why haven't you ever sang for me before?"

"Because im not good at it, im sorry you had to listen to that."

"Soul, you sing beautifully. Im surprise that Kidd is the singer of the band. Your way better than him in a long shot."

"Your just saying that."

"No Soul, im not I love your singing voice. But that's not why I came here."

"Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to talk in person. Soul… Yes."

"Yes what?"

Maka walked over to Soul and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Soul was shocked at first but then he embraced it. He wrapped his hands around her to further embrace her. When they pulled away their foreheads kept touching and Maka whispered to Soul.

"I do want to become your girlfriend."

Soul gave his signature smirk. He blushed a lot so did she. Soul thought to himself,'_ that was better that I dreamed that it was. She is an amazing kisser and she cool mostly. She's prefect in every way. And she's all mine.'_

Maka thought to herself,'_ Damn if I knew he could kiss that good why didn't I kiss him before. He's so perfect the muscle, the perfect albino features, his sharp and dangerous teeth, and he is all mine.'_

Soul got up the courage and gave Maka a tour he also carried Maka's bag upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"So how long are you planning to stay?"

"I don't know."

"Well stay as long as you need too. Im making dinner or would you rather go out?"

"Oh its fine, I'll make dinner."

"No, you're my guest and girlfriend the least I can do is make dinner. But fair warning it may not be the best in the world-"

"Soul anything you make is the best."

Soul walked downstairs to the kitchen and quickly started cooking chicken.

…

Maka started unpacking and she was nearly done when the smell of chicken came into her room. She actually started salivating but she quickly swallowed so not to drool. A couple of minutes later Soul walked upstairs and Maka was rubbing lotion on her legs (it was strawberry scented). Souls eyes widened he walked toward her and helped her put on the lotion. At first Maka was surprised but she started to like his hands on her legs but then Soul came up to Maka's face a whispered in her ear.

"I love the smell of strawberries." Soul said in a deep husky voice.

Soul put a flirtatious grin on his face.

"Dinners ready come down when you're ready."

"I'll be down in a second." Maka finally got out. She thought to herself, _'Fuck he's so damn sexy. But im not doing anything until I'm married. Please mind try to remember that.' _

Maka walked down stairs in a black lacey dress. She took one look at Soul and he has never looked handsomer before he was wearing a Black and Red Pinstripe suit, the Shirt underneath it was a red silky fabric the top of the shirt was unbuttoned to show off the top of his perfectly sculpted chest. He looked so hot that Maka began to blush.

"You look… beautiful." Soul said shocked.

"Thanks you look very handsome."

"Thanks have a seat my lady." Soul said as he pulled out the chair for her.

"Why thank you. It smells delicious."

"Well I hope it is."

Soul passed Maka a plate with perfectly cooked chicken it looked delicious as well. Soul got his plate and the both started eating. Maka thought to herself_ 'This chicken is to die for. I love it. I love him.'_

Little did she know Soul was thinking the same. Soul finally broke the silence with a couple questions. The first couple wasn't important but the next one she herd had her choking on a piece of chicken.

"Okay next question, Are you still a virgin?"

"What?!"

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Umm… well… Yes."

Soul smirked.

"Ok are you still a virgin?" Maka asked.

Soul's smirk quickly dropped.

"Ah… um… Maybe."

"Soul answer seriously."

"Okay, Okay yes I am still a virgin."

"Oh I wasn't expecting that."

"I was waiting for the right girl."

"How sweet, who would have thought that Soul Eater has a sweet side."

"Yea, Yea make fun of all you will."

"Sorry just trying to lighten the moment."

"It's fine."

…

Liz was walking with Patty, Tsubaki, Kidd, and Black Star in the park. They were all joking around when a question flew into her mind _'Where is Maka? Did something bad happen?'_

"Hey do any of you guys know here Maka is?" Liz asked.

"Yea I do." Kidd replied.

"You do?" Tsubaki said in a puzzled voice.

"Yea, she's in… She went to go visit… her mother."

"Why so many breaks Kidd are you hiding something?" Black Star said deviously.

"Me hiding something…No way."

"I don't know you seem kind of nervous if not to say."

"Why would I keep a secret from you guys."

"It's happened before."

"Nope nothing…No secret here."

"Okay."

**Authors Note: Hey Sorry it took so long schools started a while ago and im trying to find time so I wrote the next chapter early. Let's all hope it stay like that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul awoke after a restless sleep, he immediately walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

…

Maka was awake lying in bed when she herd the shower turn on. She knew it was Soul that was taking a shower, she walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. She remembered a recipe that her mother taught her when she was a kid. So she quickly started making the recipe. In her mind she was checking things off as a check list,'_ Eggs, Milk, Flour, Sifter*. Yup everything is here. Perfect, I'm going to make Soul the best pancakes in the world.'_ Maka quickly started cooking she knew that Soul took really long showers so she had about an hour before he was done.

…

Soul loved taking long showers. It was his escape into his own world. A world that only he could control. He always lost time when he was taking a nice warm shower. But he started thinking,'_ What is the gang going to think? I already told Kidd that this SoMa thing is never going to happen and now it's happening. God what am I going to say? We should just come out with it … together.'_ Soul smirked at his last comment.

…

Maka finished making the pancakes. The golden brown, light and fluffy, delicious pancakes. She plated them and cleaned up her mess. And just when she finished Soul walked in nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist. His muscular chest with drops of water still on it. His eyes opened with surprise, he smirked and walked out of the room. He came back a couple seconds later with some sweats on. Maka noticed a small tattoo on his right peck but she decided not to say anything.

"Good morning" Soul said in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning umm… where's your shirt?"

"I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"I would want for you forever but it only takes like two seconds."

"Two seconds more away from you. No way."

"Okay…"

"What you don't like my chest?"

Maka knew that she just backed herself into a corner. There was no way out.

"No, no I like your chest."

"So you do like my chest" Soul smirked.

"Can we just eat?"

"Yea."

…

"Breakfast was delicious."

"Thanks."

"I'll be back." Soul said as he left the room.

"Okay."

Soul came back a couple minutes later fully dressed in a red pinstripe suit.

"Why are you dressed so formally?"

"I have to do some things today but I'll be back around 5 okay."

"Yea okay. Love you."

"Love you to."

When Soul left Maka went to her room and grabbed her phone and called Kidd.

"Hello."

"Hey Kidd got time to talk."

"Yea what do you want to talk about."

"Well… first did you tell anyone yet?"

"No I wouldn't do that."

"Good and secondly how's the gang doing I haven't heard from them in a while?"

"Great they're all doing great but they miss you guys though."

"Don't worry Soul and I will be back in no time."

"Okay but I have to go the gang and I are going to Deathbucks."

"Tell them I said hi."

"I will bye."

"Bye"

…

Soul came back at exactly 5 o'clock. His tie was loosened and he had bags under his eyes. When he walked in Maka took one look at him and she knew everything that was one his mind (Which is very uncommon).

"You look awful what happened."

"Nothing just a long day that's it."

Maka knew there was more to the story so she kept pressing onward.

"I can tell that's not the entire story what else happened."

"I don't want to bore you with details-"

"You won't I promise."

"Okay… when I first left I thought my day was going to fly right by but when I got to the producers office and I was really nervous if I messed this up it would be the end. I talked way too much and then he said I'll stay in touch. When he said that I knew I blow the only chance to go professional so I walked to the bar and had some drinks and called a taxi and came home."

"Wow sounds like a long day. But one question why were you at a producer's office in the first place?"

"I told Kidd that while I was here I would try to further the bands career."

"Okay."

"Well enough about me how was your day."

"You know the usually, just reading and cleaning."

"I know I noticed that the house was cleaner but you don't have to clean you already do enough."

"Thanks but I will still clean if I want to."

"Whatever."

**~TIME SKIP~ ONE MONTH~**

…

Soul and Maka arrived at the airport with all their luggage which doubled when they went shopping. They were all greeted with friendly smiles and welcome signs. They hoped that Kidd didn't spill the beans about them actually being a couple.

"SOUL YOUR BACK AND MAKA IS BACK TOO." Black Star yelled.

"Hello." Tsubaki said in her quietly calm voice.

"Hey nice to see you guys again." Kidd said formally.

"Hey" Liz said.

"Did you see any giraffes?" Patty asked.

"No I didn't Maka did you?"

"No sadly there wasn't any there."

"Aww… But nice to see you guys."

"How did you guy's end up on the same plane, after all Maka was in Italy and Soul… umm where were you Soul you never told us?" Tsubaki asked.

"We'll explain in good time."

"Okay." The group said at the same time.

…

When Soul and Maka got back to their apartment it was just the way Maka had left it. Soul's room was untouched. Soul walked to his room and started to unpack. Maka did the same but she couldn't help but to be nervous. What was the gang going to say? Are they going to be happy for them or would they shun them from the group? Maka knew that shunning them was a bit extreme but it's quite possible.

"Nervous? Me too."

"Oh… How long have you been standing there?"

"About… 5 minutes."

"You been standing there and you didn't say anything till now."

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"You wouldn't of my mind was just wandering."

"Aww… you are nervous."

"Shut up Soul im not nervous."

"Woe, woe am I sensing a little hostility?"

"Okay you got me im nervous but who wouldn't be you start dating one of your best friends and now you have to tell you're other friends about it. It's just so nerve racking you know."

"Yea I know but don't worry it doesn't matter what they think it only matters what you think."

"Yea right."

"Im serious if you for some reason hated me I wouldn't keep you in this realsonship but I would never stop loving you I just want you to know that okay."

Maka smiled one of her genuine smiles. Soul knew that she felt the same way.

"Come on we're going to be late."

…

When Soul and Maka arrived at Kidd's house the gang was bouncing off the walls it was only when they sat on the couch that everything calmed and all attention was on them.

"So would you like to answer Tsubaki's questions from before?" Liz asked.

"Okay… first off I was in New York."

"Why were you in New York?" Tsubaki asked.

"I had some things on my mind and I had to get them straight. I also saw a talent agent there and… we officially have one."

"That's great!" Kidd yelled.

"YAHOO, THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR HAS A TALENT AGENT AND A BAND!"

"And Tsubaki asked one more question." Patty said grabbing everyone's attention back on them.

"Well… I wasn't in Italy, I was in New York with Soul."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"What do you mean with Soul?" Liz asked.

"I mean… we're a...-"

"Thing now." Soul interrupted.

Everyone grew giant ~we told you so~ smiles. They didn't say anything but you can tell that they were asking questions on the inside.

…

When Soul and Maka arrived home the house was as dark as the midnight sky. Soul turned on the lights and walked into the kitchen. Maka followed close behind. He plopped himself onto one of the island chairs and looked at Maka as she scrambled to take off her shoes and coat.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason"

"Really why?"

"You're just so beautiful."

Maka cheeks turned a bright pink color.

"Thanks I needed that."

"It's true."

"No it's not."

"Yea it is, why can't girls just see how beautiful they really are."

"I don't know… I really don't know."

Soul got up and walked over to Maka, he wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"You are beautiful. Please just see for yourself."

"Thanks Soul"

Soul gave her a passionate kiss and sat back down.

…

Soul walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and Maka was in the kitchen making breakfast. Soul quickly but silently got to his room and put on some jeans. He walked into the kitchen and hugged Maka from behind her.

"Good morning beautiful"

"You scared me don't do that."

"Sorry."

"How was your shower?"

"Good how was your sleep."

"Great it's good to be home"

"That's good"

"Okay breakfast is served."

Soul removed his arms from Maka's back and got out of her way. Maka didn't notice that he was still not wearing a shirt. When Maka finished plating the food Soul wrapped his arms around her again.

"Soul come on its breakfast time let go."

"I don't wanna."

"Soul… breakfast time is now or you can't have any."

"Fine…"

Maka finally realizes that Soul is not wearing a shirt.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Oh… I must have forgot."

"How do you forget to put a shirt on?"

"I came in here and saw you working so I went to my room and threw some pants on. You just looked so huggable."

"Okay you're off the hook but there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

"What's that tattoo of on your chest?"

"Oh that old thing."

"Yea I didn't really get a good look at it."

"It's just my initials."

"Okay."

…

It was 8:30 and Maka was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey I'm going out, want to come?"

"No I got to finish this book, it's so good."

"Suit yourself."

Soul gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left.

…

Soul came home at midnight just as Maka finished her book. As soon as Soul walked in the apartment, it of smelt of alcohol.

"Soul how many drinks did you have tonight."

"Like 15, why."

"And you drove home!"

"Yea I was the designated driver."

"I don't even know what to say."

"Hey don't get all worked up I can handle my alcohol."

"You may be right you're not acting any different than you usually do but don't do it again."

"Okay but when you baby me like this I feel… nether mind."

"What you can tell me anything."

"I feel like… I need you if you can believe that sort of thing."

"I need you to Soul."

Maka headed for bed but Soul stayed up.

…

Maka awoke felling warmer than usually. _'Did Soul turn the heat up?' _ She tried to get up but she realized that Soul was sleeping next to her. He was just so warm she flipped over as carefully as she could and nuzzled into his chest. And then she realized that yet again he was not wearing a shirt._ 'What the fuck Soul, is it just me or do you like parading in nothing but pants. But then again im not complaining.'_

"Are you awake." Soul said suddenly.

"Yea."

"How did you sleep?"

"I sleep alright."

"Did I surprise you?"

"Yea but it's a nice surprise."


	5. Chapter 5

_~Soul and Maka were in bed (Nothing else perverts__) and they were talking. Just to recall so you didn't have to. ~_

"Soul what do you want for breakfast?"

"umm… How 'bout pancakes?"

"Sounds good."

Maka when to the kitchen and quickly started cooking.

…

"Maka breakfast was delicious."

"Thanks Soul."

"Well I have to go but I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?"

"umm… pratice with the guys."

"Okay…call me later."

"I will, I love you."

"Love you too."

…

Soul just lied out of his ass. So he had to call the guys and ask them to cover for him.

"Hello."

"Hey Kidd can you do me a favor?"

"Yea sure what is it?"

"If Maka calls you tell her im there and we're practicing."

"Okay, why?"

"Because im going anniversary shopping."

"Okay."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Now all Soul had to do was call Black Star.

"Hello."

"Hey Black Star, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course your mighty god can do you a favor."

"Good, if Maka calls you tell her that im with you and Kidd and we're practicing."

"Sure, but why?"

"I'm going anniversary shopping."

"Oh Soully Bear is going Anniversary Shopping how sweet."

"Thanks and don't ever do that again. Bye."

"Bye."

…

Soul was downtown looking for something to get Maka that would mean something on a deeper level that would say that I'm committed to this relasonship and only this relasonship. Then he walked by a tattoo shop and it hit him, he walked in only to be greeted by a big biker dude with a long beard.

"What can I write on you today?"

"umm…I was thinking about getting my girlfriends name on my back to show her that im committed to this relasonship."

"How romantic…Follow me."

I followed him into a room that I assummed to be his personal tattooing room that all tattooist had.

"Here take a seat and let me draw something up for you."

I waited until about 15 minutes later when he came back with a drawing of what I might like.

"What do you think?"

"I love it, how much?"

"$100 dollars."

"Sounds like a deal."

…

It took me 2 hours of pain but its finally done. I have to call Maka so she doesn't worry about me.

"Hey Soul."

"Hey Maka."

"What's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to call and check in."

"Oh thanks."

"Welcome, well that's all I wanted to do, I love you."

"I love you too."

We hung up and I felt like my tattoo wasn't going to be enough so I kept walking and then I saw the suns reflection in the window of a near shop. I looked at what was glaring in to the corner of my eye and that's when I saw it. It was a jewerly shop so I walked over to it and in the window I saw the most beautiful promise ring necklace that my eyes had ever seen. It was looked like pure silver but it also had a emerald green tint to it, the ring that it was attached to was in the shape of a clef note, it was alined with small but real diamonds. As soon as Soul saw it he knew that he had to get it so he walked into the store and over to the service counter he looked at the service ladies name tag.

"Hi…Marie I was wondering how much the clef note promise necklace over there is?"

"Oh that one it's $600 dollars."

"Great and can I get it engraved?"

"Yes you can."

"Good and how much is the total cost?"

"$650 dollars. Would that be cash or credit?"

"Credit."

"Want the engave in it to say?"

"Well…"

…

When I arrived home it was 10:00pm. I unlocked the door to our apartment and locked it behind me. I saw Maka reading on the couch and she didn't hear me so I thought what the hell. I snuck up behind her.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!"

And without another thought Maka slammed "The Complete Works of Hamlet" on my skull.

"Soul?!" She said with concern.

"Yea?" My voice was shaky cause my brains just got scrambled.

"You deserve it for trying to scare me."

"Trying? How 'bout suceding!"

"Try me Soul, Try me."

"Sorry."

"How was your day?"

"Tiring, yours?"

"Good."

Soul took a seat on the couch next to Maka. In one swift movement Maka fliped over and rested her head on Soul's shoulder.

"I missed you." Maka said in a sincere tone.

"I missed you too and I love you. That's the truth."

Maka giggled.

"Maka, I'm serious I love you and I really missed you and I want you to know that-"

"Soul I do know that I was just playing around."

"Oh…well I knew that."

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"Well it's getting late, I'm going to bed are you coming?"

"Yea I'll be there in a second just gotta do some stuff."

"Okay."

Soul walked into his room and closed the door he quickly opened his closet door and set the promise ring necklace on the top self so Maka can't find it. Then he changed out of his jeans and into some pajama bottoms. He took his shirt off and he was about to walk into Maka's room and then it hit him. Maka can't see the new tattoo on his back. So he put on a pajama shirt and rapped 3 times on the door before entering Maka's room.

"Come in."

"Hey Maka, im ready for bed."

"Okay." Maka made room for Soul to come and lay down. Soul laid down and wrapped his arms around Maka. It was like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

"Good night Maka."

"Good night Soul."

…

The next morning Maka woke up and they were in the same postion as before. Maka flipped over to cuddle with Soul. She put her head into his chest and realized that for a first time sense they started dating that he's actually sleeping with a shirt on. Maka started thinking about the first morning that she had to wake Soul up. She knocked 3 times on the door and entered the room. Soul wasn't wearing a shirt it caught her off guard at first but she started to grow accustomed to it. She told Tsubaki about it and she asked Maka if she stared at his chest before waking him up. I answered truthfully, once but there was nothing to look at. I was a 13 year old girl, at the moment all that mattered was that he had a abs but he didn't so I didn't dewl on it to much. But he started leaving more, his voice got deeper, his shoulders broadened, and he grew a lot. He is a good head taller than me now. He actually started waking himself up in the morning to go out for a jog but even I wasn't up then so he had the streets and the house all to himself. One morning Soul wasn't awake yet so I went in to wake him up. That's when I saw his abs, correction rock hard abs and I remember thinking to myself_,' When did that happen? It's only been a year sense I last woke him up.'_ I was in to deep of thought to realize that Soul still thought I was asleep. He was awake and I almost notified him that I was to but he started talking and I wanted to know what he was saying so I listened.

"I'm so excited for out anniversary. I got almost everything planned."

I didn't know if I should talk or not. So I chose to act like I was still sleeping. Soul got out of bed carefully so he didn't wake me but I was already awake. Soul walked into the bathroom and started one of his long showers. I waited five minutes and then got up. I walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. It was eggs and bacon, by the time I was plating them Soul walked out of the bathroom, saw me and quickly ran back in. I didn't know what to make of It but i thought,'_Maybe he forgot something.'_

…

Soul walked out of the bathroom and he smelt something delicious he turned his head to see what was cooking when he saw Maka plating the dishes. He almost continued walking when he remembered about the tattoo. He remembered that he brought his clothes in with him. He quickly got dressed and walked out casually.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning Soully bear."

"Do you know Black Star called me that once?"

"Seems likely because your guys strange bromance."

"It's not a bromance."

"Soul, you guys hugged like you were skipping through a meadow in slow motion."

"Man you do one thing and it sticks with you for life."

"Here's breakfast."

"Thanks."

…

"Maka again delicious breakfast, you gotta teach me how to cook like that."

"Soul, your cooking is amazing."

"Yea but not as good as yours."

"Thanks."

"No thank you for this delicious breakfast."

…

Soul was riding on his motorcyle to find the perfect anniversary spot. He was 2 towns over and he was about to give up it was getting late and if he didn't leave in the next half and hour he would be driving in the dark. He was about to turn around when he saw the most beautiful place that he had every seen. He pulled over and walked over and looked at his surroundings. The grass was a perfect green, it was by a lake and connected to the lake was a gorgesous water fall. He found a perfect place to sit it was under a cherry blossum tree. Just the way the light hit every thing was romantic and beautiful. Soul hopped back on his bike and started home. He miss calculated because when he got into the next town the sun had already set. So he decided to stay the night there. He parked his motorcycle in front of the hotel and hopped off. He walked in and got a room, when he got settled he had to call Maka.

"Hello?" Maka answered tirely.

"I'm sorry did I wake you Maka?"

"Soul, where are you?"

"I'm in Greenvile."

"What?! Why?!"

"Yea I'm in Greenvile because I drove out here to get something and before I knew it the sun was already setted. So I decided to just stay the night so I won't get into a crash."

"Well okay. When will I see you?"

"Early tommorrow."

"Good, well good night."

"Good night."

…

The next morning Soul awoke and started driving. When he finally got back to the apartment it was 9:00am. He left Greenvile at 5am so it was a 4 hour drive. He unlocked and then locked the door behind him. Maka was in her room so she didn't hear him come in. He walked over to her door and rapped 3 times and I waited for an answer. A couple minutes later and still no response, he walked In and Maka wasn't there. He walked back into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

_Dear Soul,_

_ I've headed down to the store to get some supplies. There's some leftovers in the fridge if you get hungary. I should be gone for an hour._

_Love,_

_Maka Albarn _

After Soul read the note he thought that maybe he should freshen up, so he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

…

Maka was outside the apartment when she noticed Soul's bike parked in the front. She unlocked and locked the door when she entered she set down the groceries. She herd the shower running so she assumed that it was Soul and she knew how much Soul loved to take long showers but it's been 17 hours since she seen him. She knocked on the door and just walked in.

…

Soul was thinking when he was in the shower when he herd a faint noise. He paused and all of the sudden the bathroom door flew wide open. Soul jumped and slipped and came crashing down on the shower floor. The next thing he knew there was burning hot water covering his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_The next thing Soul knew there was burning hot water covering his face._

"Fuck…" Soul covered his face with his hands.

"Soul, are you okay?!"

"Grab me a towel will yea."

"Yeah sure." Soul turned off the water and Maka handed him the towel. Soul wrapped the towel around his waist and got out of the shower.

"Is there something you needed Maka?" Soul asked with slight irritation in his voice.

"No… I was just excited to see you that's all." Soul smirked as a small laugh got caught in his throat.

"_Sigh…_Okay, let me get some clothes on and I'll meet you in the living room."

"Okay." Maka left the room and Soul began changing, he had a gray skin tight T-shirt and his pajama bottoms were blue and black plaid. He walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. Maka scooted next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Maka looked at him and saw some red blotches on his face from the water.

"I missed you." Soul said suddenly.

"I missed you too Soul." The blotches started to disappear.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Soul said as he continued to stare into space.

"I read my book and that's really all I did besides hang out with the gang."

"Cool."

"Soul, is there something bothering you? You haven't been home for a while."

"Nothing's wrong, I've just been busy with stuff."

"Are excited about our anniversary?"

"Yea this is a huge benchmark for us, this is month 3 together as a couple. Most people would think three months big deal but for us this is a true moment. You know?"

"Yea I know. Three months ago tomorrow is when we first got together and just the thought of that makes me happy."

Soul and Maka missed each other so much that they didn't move, unless they had to go to the bathroom, and talked all day. When it became too late for them to stay up any longer they fell asleep right then and there.

…

Today is the day of Soul and Maka's 3 month anniversary. Soul wakes up and carefully untangles himself from Maka. He walks over to the kitchen and grabs the phone book. He starts looking for someplace to eat breakfast, he stops and looks at one of them and remembers that he had eaten there before. He had a golden chicken cooked to perfection, it was delicious. He walks into his room and dials the number.

"Legendary Cords Restaurant, how may I be of service?" He said in a French ascent.

"Hi, I would like to make a reservation."

"Okay, will it be tonight?"

"No actually it would be this morning."

"Okay, I've got 10:00 am open, will that be good?"

"Yes it's perfect. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

…

**Maka POV**

I awoke when something was nudging her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see white hair, crimson red eyes, and a shark-toothed smirk. Her eyes finally came into focus to see that it was no doubt Soul.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Great, you?"

"Same, now get ready we have a day full of surprises ahead of us."

"Surprises?"

"Yea, now hurry up or we'll be late."

"Okay, Okay."

I hurried into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. Then I walked back into my room and got dressed. I put on a black tinted green dress and matching heels. I walked over to my mirror and put on a little makeup. I was finally ready. When I walked out of my room I saw Soul wearing his black pinstripe suit with a silk undershirt.

"... You look… beautiful." Soul said completely breath taken.

"You look… amazing." I just didn't know what to think he did look amazing but I felt like I should have said more.

…

**Souls POV**

I was at a totally loss of words she just looked so beautiful.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yea."

…

**Maka's POV**

When we walked outside I saw something I never thought I see in years. A car, yeah you herd me a car. No motorcycle, just a car. Well not just a car it was a Camaro SS. It was a gray color and the seats were black. I looked up at Soul and gave him a questioning look.

"Here's our ride." Soul said. I was stunned no speechless when he opened the door for me. I climbed in and buckled up.

"Where's your bike Soul?"

"For where we're going… we won't need it." He smirked.

"And where would that be?"

"It's a surprise."

I looked at the time and it was 9 am.

…

**Time Skip 30 min. later**

**Soul's POV**

Okay, it was 9:30am and I'm really excited. I got my presents for Maka in my pocket, my wallet in the other pocket, and that's when it hits me. I forgot my phone. Whatever I was just going to turn it off anyways. We got here a little early so I found a park and went there.

"Umm… Soul?"

"Yea?"

"Why are we in a park that's in Greenville? You know that Death City has a park."

"Oh well… we got here earlier that I expected and so I thought we could just spend a little time here enjoying the fresh air."

"Well okay but just don't buy anything too expensive while we're here."

"I'll try."

"So… what are we really doing here then?"

"That I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's one of the surprises."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, actually now that I think of it let's go have breakfast."

…

**Maka's POV**

Soul brought us to this fancy restaurant for breakfast, It was huge the carpet was a maroon red color and the walls were a decorative off white color, the trim around on the walls where painted gold and the lights were dimed. It looked very expensive. The waiter brought us to our seats and gave us our menus and left.

"Soul 'Eater' Evans."

"What?"

"I thought I told you nothing expensive."

"On the contrary, I never promised anything I said I'll try and try I did but it's just too hard when I'm around you." Soul smirked.

"Well try harder because I don't want you to go broke all because of me."

"Don't worry Maka, I have enough money to buy anything you want."

"And where is all this money coming from?"

**Soul's POV**

'_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. I forgot I never told Maka about my past. Now what am I going to say?'_

"I'm waiting Soul."

I tried so hard to get something to come out of my mouth but I just sat there looking like a fish while my mouth gaped open and shut.

"Soul?..." She sounded genuinely worried.

"…I…I-"

"Are you two ready to order?"

'_Thank god, the waiter came just in the nick of time.'_

"I'll have the eggs benedict with a black coffee."

"And I'll have the French toast with a cup of tea. Thank you."

"Coming right up." And with that the waiter left again.

**Maka's POV**

There was an awkward silence which never happens with Soul and I. I was getting really worried, what was Soul not telling me? I need to know what it is but I also don't want to push my luck.

"Soul, are you okay?"

"…Yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem… tongue tied."

"Oh… Well… I'll tell you later okay."

"Ok…"

The waiter came with their orders. And we started eating in the eerie silence. It wasn't as bad as before but you could still tell that there was awkwardness in it. After we finished our food the waiter came and asked us if we needed anything else, we both said no and Soul paid the bill. We walked over to the car and he opened the door for me again.

"We have another trip ahead of us and then we will be there."

"Okay but where are you taking me."

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise."

"Please, I want to know."

"You will, trust me."

**Soul's POV**

Maka is fast asleep and I'm driving. I just couldn't help myself from thinking; if I told Maka the truth of my past would she stay with me. I've never told anyone not even Kidd or Black Star. My past isn't bad it's just not the best. No I cannot think like that Maka loves me and I can't let this little problem get between us. I turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs was on Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss, one of the only songs that can make him tear up.

**Maka's POV Present **

I feel asleep for what felt like minutes but I woke up 2 hours later. I wonder what Soul did while I was asleep? Well other than driving. Hmm… now that I think about there was not a lot that he could do. I looked at him and his eyes were watery… wait… was Soul crying?

"Soul?"

"Yea..." Soul rubbed his eyes trying to make sure that I didn't know that he was crying.

"Soul, you just made it worse." I giggled a little when his face turned a slight bit redder. "Why are you crying?"

He pulled the car over and looked at me, his eyes were rimmed with red, and his cheeks were stained with water.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Yes I would, trust me."

"There's just this one song… it makes me cry every time."

"What song?"

"Whiskey Lullaby."

"Never herd it." Soul looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?! I never herd it, here's an idea why don't you sing it for me?"

"I couldn't… Could I?"

"Yea you could."

"Well here goes nothing."

Just then Soul reaches behind his seat and grabs his guitar.

"If I'm going to do this lets do this right.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la laa la la la la laa X2_

(I know the next part is a girl but just pretend.)

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la laa la la la la laa X4_

**Soul's POV**

When I looked over to Maka tears were threating both our eyes.

"That was beautiful Soul."

"Well we will be late if we don't get moving again."

"How much longer?"

"30 minutes."

"Okay."

And with that Maka was passed out again. I turned on the engine and radio, and started driving again. '_I love you so much Maka, it hurts.'_

**Author's Note:**

**Hey long time no write. Sorry about that bad writers block. But just stick with me there's a lot more planned. But please review, and Songs called Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. I don't own it or Soul Eater, but if I did first Soul and Maka would already be married, second I would be rich. XD Review and Suggest! **


	7. Writing Trouble!

**Hey guys,**

** I've been having some really bad writers block so I probably won't be posting for a while. Sorry to disappoint. I'm writing a oneshot to get back into the game but we'll see where that goes. So Please check it out! Peace XD**

**Sincerely,**

**Phanny6**


End file.
